1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to copyholders and, in particular, to a copyholder for use in the vicinity of a computer keyboard and monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of copyholders have been developed for use with personal computers and personal word processing machines to allow textual copy, such as documents, notes, and the like, to be transcribed into the computer or word processing machine. Considerable operator fatigue may occur if the copy to be transcribed is not properly positioned and angled with respect to the operator. Heretofore, attempts have been made to provide copyholders which can be easily and conveniently positioned. However, such copyholders either lack an adequate degree of adjustability, are mechanically complicated and, hence, expensive, or are too awkward or cumbersome to use easily.